1:01 AM
by RatillaFresa
Summary: Podía ser un juego estúpido, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo... (ONE-SHOT)


**1:01 A.m**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes perteneces a la asombrosa Rumiko Takahashi, lo demás es mío ;)

—Debemos animarla.

—¿Cómo?

—Podríamos pagar su gaseosa por ella.

—No seas torpe, ¡Eso no la animaría!

—¿Y a ti se te ocurre algo?

Por más que las tres colegialas susurraran, Kagome no les prestaba atención. Estaba mirando por la ventana del WacDonalds, sumida en sus pensamientos, lo que se estaba volviendo algo habitual y preocupaba un poco a sus amigas.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que el pozo había dejado de funcionar, separándola del Sengoku, de sus amigos y… de Inuyasha. Kagome había intentado cruzarlo ya unas mil veces (Que costaron uno que otro moretón), pero nada había funcionado. Poco a poco se había resignado a la idea de que solo había que esperar, sin embargo, no podía evitar extrañar demasiado.

—Kagome—La voz de Yuka la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a sus compañeras y se encontró con tres sonrisas reconfortantes. Ayumi tomó su mano y Yuka continuó.—Si quieres contarnos lo que te sucede, queremos que sepas que estamos totalmente dispuestas a escucharte y apoyarte.

—Nos hemos dado cuenta que no estás pasándolo muy bien, y no importa si se trata de tu novio Inuyasha, o tu familia, o lo que sea, ¡Queremos ayudarte!

—Eri tiene razón— apoyó Ayumi con una gran sonrisa,—Confía en nosotras.

Kagome las miró atónita. ¿Realmente le estaban diciendo eso? Sonaban muy preocupadas… ¿Es que las había inquietado tanto con su tristeza? Al parecer sí. La emoción se apoderó de su corazón.

—Chicas…—Les dijo con una verdadera sonrisa en el rostro, la primera desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ellas continuaron sonriéndole a la espera de una respuesta.

Si respondía lo que ellas pedían, podía lograr una gran confusión. Si no respondía, toda la amabilidad y sentimiento de sus amigas se iría por la borda.

—Bueno…—Comenzó, algo complicada, porque vaya que no era una historia fácil de contar.— Como dijeron, sí, tiene que ver con Inuyasha. Es que… Eh… Se mudó del país y no sé cuando pueda volver a verlo.

Sonaba convincente.

—Oh, Kagome, lo siento mucho…—Eri la miró con verdadera compasión.

—Pero no es nada—Dijo agitando la mano para restar importancia.— No se preocupen, realmente les agradezco que lo hagan, pero está mal de mi parte. Gracias ¡Son las mejores!— Exclamó mientras las abrazaba. Por supuesto que seguía dolida, pero prefería ver tranquilas a sus amigas.

—¡Qué bien, Kagome! Espero que puedan verse pronto—le dijo Yuka.

—Pero tú lo amas y él a ti, ¿No? No creo que la distancia cambie eso.

Kagome bajo la mirada hacia su gaseosa "Ayumi tiene razón, la distancia ni el tiempo cambiarán el amor que siento por Inuyasha" se dijo.

Yuka miró su reloj de pulsera y lanzó un grito ahogado. Luego exclamó:

—¡2:02!

Casi por sincronización, todas tocaron la pared a la cual la mesa estaba unida. Kagome las miró sin comprender.

—¡Vamos, Kagome! ¿No la tocarás?

La azabache miró a Ayumi como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Es cierto—dijo Eri pensativa,—Kagome no debe saber el jugo, estuvo muy enferma el año pasado y no tuvo tiempo para conocerlo…

—¡Pero es fácil!—Exclamó Ayumi, animada,— Solo debes tocar la pared cuando el reloj de una hora con dos dígitos similares.

—¿Dígitos similares?

—Ya sabes—Explicó Yuka— 2:02, 11:11, 5:55…

—¿Y eso de qué sirve?

—¡Ah! Si lo haces, quien te gusta estará pensando en ti—Concluyó Eri, mirando romántica a cualquier lugar, en las nubes.

—¿Ah, sí?—Preguntó Kagome, confundida.

—¡Sí!... Es decir… No lo creo, es un simple juego, pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo, ¿No?

Kagome soltó una risita. Sus amigas siempre estaban ahí para animarla.

—Bueno, chicas, creo que es hora de irme—Les dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y se paraba.—¡Muchas gracias por todo!

—¡No hay de qué!—Exclamaron al unísono.

Ya había oscurecido y en el templo reinaba el silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por un golpeteo en la puerta de la mayor de los hermanos Higurashi.

—Cariño, buenas noches—Dijo la Señora Higurashi asomándose por la puerta de la habitación.

Kagome levantó la vista de sus deberes y le dirigió una sonrisa cansada a su madre.

—Buenas noches.

—Acuéstate, ya casi es media noche y mañana no podrás levantarte—Le dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella y se colocaba a su lado. Kagome levantó la vista, y su madre le acarició la mejilla. —Por favor, Kagome, últimamente no has estado durmiendo bien.

—No te preocupes, mamá.

La Señora Higurashi besó la coronilla de su hija y se marchó cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Cuando Kagome se aseguró que ya todos dormían, cerró sus libros y cuadernos y cogió una manta.

Minutos más tarde, la azabache corría sigilosamente por el patio intentando no despertar a nadie, envuelta en la cobija, bajo la luz de la luna.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta de la pagoda y entró. Lentamente, se acercó al pozo que tanta tristeza le provocaba. Asomo su cabeza… pero nada, ningún tipo de energía o atisbo de poder… otra vez. Cerró sus ojos con dolor y se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el pozo ¿Por qué era tan cruel el destino? Ya no lloraba, no, ahora simplemente cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, ya lo había asumido, era lo que estaba pasando.

Luego de un rato sentada en la oscuridad, alzó su muñeca para consultar la hora. 1:01 de la madrugada. Inmediatamente pensó en sus amigas, qué irónico. Esbozó una sonrisa triste y miró el pozo.

Podía ser un juego estúpido, pero, como había dicho Eri, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Alzó su mano y lentamente tocó el pozo (Contaba como pared, ¿No?) apenas sus dedos tocaron la madera, sintió una energía extraña recorriéndola. Soltó una risita y susurró:

—Inuyasha…

En un árbol, cerca del pozo mas no en la misma época, un hanyou despertaba algo sobresaltado ¿Qué había sido eso? No parecía energía demoníaca.

De un salto, llegó al suelo y se acercó al pozo, lo miró y sonrió.

Se sentó en el césped con la espalda apoyada en él y miró a las estrellas.

—Kagome…

Fin

** Bueeeeno, lo que al principio parecía una idea ridícula se convirtió en mi primer fic y… no sé, creo que me convence. Probablemente en un par de meses lo leeré y querré vomitar, pero por el momento, aquí está XD. Este jueguito está de moda por lo menos en mi colegio y bueeeno... la idea vino a mí.**

** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Besotes y abrazotees y espero que les haya gustado ^.^**

** RatillaFresa**


End file.
